


mayo-san is a helpful guy

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Shaving, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “D’you not like your new outfit?” Hiiro asked, interrupting Aira’s empty stare at the bottom of the mattress on the top bunk. Tatsumi and Mayoi turned to look at them from where they were folding laundry in the middle of the room.Aira scratched his head, “It’s… it’s not that I don’t like it Hiiro-kun...but—” he gestured to his legs, pointing at his lower thigh, “My shorts only go up to here; what do I do about the hair on my legs?”
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	mayo-san is a helpful guy

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted mayoi to shave someones legs... and well........ aira........

Alkaloid was due to get new outfits for an upcoming event and the producer was kind enough to design and create them. In the early stages of design she shared sketches and swatches of fabric, and toward the end of the process they had a fitting. Everyone was pleased with their looks, some more vocal than others, but Hiiro was surprised to see Aira pouting when they returned to the dorms that evening.

“D’you not like your new outfit?” Hiiro asked, interrupting Aira’s empty stare at the bottom of the mattress on the top bunk. Tatsumi and Mayoi turned to look at them from where they were folding laundry in the middle of the room. 

Aira scratched his head, “It’s… it’s not that I don’t like it Hiiro-kun...but — ” he gestured to his legs, pointing at his lower thigh, “My shorts only go up to here; what do I do about the hair on my legs?”

Hiiro started to push up one of the legs of Aira’s sweatpants to take a look, “I guess you have a little hair, but — ”

“Hiro-kun!” Aira scolded him and tugged his pants back down, “Hmph… fine, at least you see what I mean! Aren’t idols supposed to shave that?”

Hiiro tilted his head, he really had no idea, no one in Alkaloid had showed off any leg before. 

Thankfully Mayoi was there to interject with something helpful albeit slightly questionable, “A-Ah… I was spending time with Shinobu-kyun the other day, h-he was wearing shorts and I couldn’t help but notice his smooth little legs. When you look at a group like Ra*bits too, t-their legs are always so hairless.”

Of course Mayoi would know all about this.

Tatsumi, bless his heart, put down a pile of laundry on Aira’s bed and joined the discussion, “Mayoi-san, if you’re so knowledgeable would you be able to help Aira-san?”

“Help him?” Mayoi looked like he was about to pass out. Tatsumi was asking him to help shave Aira’s legs…? That couldn’t be right.

“You’d really do that Mayo-san?” Aira asked, and when he looked at Mayoi with those precious green eyes and that little pout Mayoi couldn’t find it in him to say no.

* * *

The Alkaloid dorm room had a normal Japanese bathroom, a single room with both a shower and tub. Mayoi truly appreciated it because he couldn’t imagine squishing into a shower stall with Aira without passing out in the process. Aira was sat on a small plastic stool, with Mayoi between his legs and trying his absolute best to chill out. He was trying to play it cool, but this was completely different from touching someone’s legs during stretching or dance practice. Aira’s beautiful legs were on either side of him, the thin peach fuzz barely visible as Mayoi held the detachable shower head and directed the spray toward Aira’s skin.

“Y-You should um...” he was already stuttering, shaky hands squirting some body wash into his hand, “You should wash your legs beforehand,” Mayoi began, looking away from Aira’s face as he soaped up his calves, “It’s easier to cut yourself if the skin isnt sufficiently wet.” Aira wouldn’t be able to see the blush creeping across his cheeks as long as he kept his head down. Of course, he could always attribute it to the steamy shower, but he’d rather not have to make more excuses for his disgusting behavior than necessary. Aira’s legs were so much smaller than his own; they were shorter and slimmer, and Mayoi treated them delicately, as if they belonged to a precious porcelain doll. A little doll… something that should be treasured, something pure that someone like him should never deserve to be touched. 

“Mmn, okay,” Aira nodded, as if this was just a lesson to him. It was actually quite nice to have Mayoi touch his legs; it felt like he was getting a well deserved calf massage after days of difficult dance practice. 

Mayoi felt like he was breathing heavily as he picked up the razor, taking off the small plastic guard and wetting the blade. Aira didn’t react, so he assumed it went unnoticed over the noise of the shower and lathering of his legs. “I’m going to start now,” Mayoi murmured, gently moving the razor up Aira’s calf and stopping at his knee. 

It didn’t tickle or hurt; it didn’t really feel like anything, and Aira figured that probably meant Mayoi was doing a good job.

Fine hair was washed from the blade after every smooth stroke, and it truly seemed like Mayoi knew what he was doing. “Mayo-san,” Aira started, and he saw the other boy’s shoulders twitch, “Sorry to startle you… Did you ever have to do this at Yumenosaki Mayo-san?”

“Ah… u-um, no,” Mayoi mumbled. Aira was so kind to assume he was once a pure and youthful idol like himself. He cleared his throat, somewhat glad Aira was distracting him as he moved on to the other leg, “I met other boys who had done it… it came up while I trained them. I tried it out once to see what it was like,” he held the razor still, looking down to his own lap so his hair fell past his face, “I’m sorry! Is that weird? Something… something like this doesn’t suit me at all —Ah, someone like me shouldn’t have been put on this earth...” 

“Mayo-san it’s totally fine, really! I’m glad you know how to do it. If I had cuts on my legs then the outfit would be ruined...”

Ah… right, the outfit. That was why they were doing all this. Aira’s cute little shorts. Mayoi rinsed off Aira’s calves, taking extra care to treasure the sensation of Aira’s smooth legs in his hands. “So I’ve shaved up to your knees… is that enough?”

God he hoped it wouldn’t be enough, it felt like something out of his deepest fantasies to have his hands all over Aira’s thighs. What would they feel like in his hands?

“I dunno, when I dance maybe the shorts will ride up a little, so maybe we should do it higher to be safe.”

Aira was going to be the death of him. 

Mayoi was crying inside at that mental image, and he wished he could be a part of the audience instead of onstage with him. Granted, he was seeing Aira’s legs now (well, much more than his legs, but he was trying not to seem like he was looking) but the mental image of Aira’s shorts as he’s dancing was wonderful… maybe he could get Aira to run through the dance for him backstage before the live.

Back to business— _above the knee_. Aira was looking down at him expectantly, and Mayoi bit his lip as he soaped up Aira’s thighs. They were so soft and had even less hair than his calves; Mayoi almost wondered why Aira wanted to shave them, but he was glad he did. Aira was slim, but there was still a little fat on his thighs, and it made such a pleasing indent with Mayoi squeezed them a little too hard with his hands.

“You’ll want to keep washing the hair out of the razor, the hair is fine, but there’s a lot of it, so it’ll get stuck in the blade,” Mayoi started, taking the razor from the top of Aira’s knee to where his leg met his hip. Aira’s hips… that was too far, wasn’t it? The shorts would definitely cover this, and there was no point in going this far… it was all the fault of his perverted hands, “I-I’m sorry,” he apologized for the hundredth time today, “That’s too much, isn’t it? I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s fine,” Aira replied, but he was quiet and Mayoi kept going. Mayoi lifted up Aira’s leg a bit to get to the back of his thigh, and he found himself spreading his legs to take care of his inner thigh. He didn’t think much about the action until Aira mumbled a particularly embarrassed “Mayo-san...” that sounded like music to his ears. 

Mayoi looked up at him, and from this angle he could see everything. Aira’s beautiful pink cheeks, his flushed chest, all down to the half hard cock between his legs. Its size matched his petite body, and it was pointed toward Mayoi, just centimeters from his hand.

“Don’t look!” Aira brought a hand between his legs to cover himself, but Mayoi had already burned the image into his mind to remember forever. Aira was absolutely precious… he wanted to take him somewhere far far away and keep him until the end of time.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! D-Do you want me to go?” Mayoi asked. If he was left alone with Aira like this— God his mind was reeling. The things he wanted to do with him...he had plenty of time to think about that alone in his bunk later.

Aira was still covering himself, “It’s just a bodily reaction, it doesn’t mean anything!” he asserted, not completely sure if he was trying to convince Mayoi or himself, “I’m not used to someone’s hands on my legs! Don’t worry about it, but stop looking!”

Mayoi paused, because that  _ wasn’t  _ a no. Did he really want Mayoi to continue as if this wasn’t happening? Mayoi started on the other thigh, letting his eyes wander as they moved from one leg to the other. Aira was still covering himself, but he caught a quick glimpse of his pubic hair. It was fine and light brown, and Mayoi would give anything to be shaving that instead of his legs. He would hold Aira’s dick and feel it pulse in his hand as he ran the razer over the sensitive skin— Right now Aira’s dick was small enough that he could cover the whole thing by wrapping his hand around it, and he couldn’t help but wonder how much bigger it would get. He’d love to feel it swell to its full size in his mouth, he’d even be super careful of his teeth, Aira was something to be treasured.

Mayoi let his eyes wander as he got to Aira’s inner thigh, his thoughts elsewhere as he got back to work shaving his legs. Aira was still hard, and he couldn’t be sure if his eyes were tricking him, but he thought he was even harder than before. Lack of filter be damned, Mayoi blurted out, “D-Do you want me to help you with that too?” before his words could pass his brain for an ‘is this too creepy to say to my unitmate?’ inspection. Aira’s eyebrows raised in reaction, and he wanted to take back his words almost immediately, “I-I’m sorry!” he apologized, “You can punish me however you see fit for saying something so disgusting. I can move out and you’ll never have to see me again! I’ll quit Alkaloid too, it’s all my fault!”

“You don’t have to quit,” Aira mumbled, barely audible over the noise of the shower, “I won’t punish you…”

“U-Uwa… w-wait,” Mayoi gasped; of all the times he said something inappropriate he never had it reciprocated, “You want someone like me to t-touch you?”

“Please don’t say it out loud it makes me want to change my mind…! Mayo-san’s hands just feel nice on my legs… I feel warm,” the blond muttered, adding a final ultimatum of “—but don’t tell anyone!”

“Where,” Mayoi swallowed nervously, his shaky hand putting down the razer on the edge of the tub, “Where do you feel warm?” He had one hand on each of Aira’s thighs.

Aira looked down to his body, fanning a hand out over his chest, “My chest and…” he paused, his other hand uncovering his cock and holding the base, “here too.” It was curved toward the floor, not fully hard yet, but certainly on its way as Mayoi’s hand began to tease the head. He spread the liquid accumulating at the tip, and it was a distinctly different texture compared to the water from the shower. “Feels nice,” Aira whispered, barely audible over the noise of the shower.

“D-Do you ever touch yourself like this? How do you like it?” Mayoi asked, panting as Aira’s dick twitched in his hand. The other boy only nodded, and Mayoi wondered if he should be watching Aira at night more often. It would be such a treat to catch Aira touching himself in his bunk.

Lost in thought, Mayoi stroked Aira from base to tip, his dick swollen to it’s full size. Regardless, Mayoi was still able to cover the whole thing with his hand; Aira was smaller than him everywhere and it was a total turn on. He could probably take all of him in his mouth, but Aira already seemed so close from just his hand. The younger boy’s smooth thigh twitched under the hand Mayoi was resting there.

“Mayo-san feels goo~ood,” Aira moaned, his feet struggling for purchase on the wet floor. He felt like he was getting closer with each stroke, his unitmate’s talented hand coaxing an orgasm out of him. “Mayo-san… I…” Aira cried, and Mayoi barely had time to react before Aira’s release splattered all over his face. Cum dripped down his cheek, and Mayoi couldn't help but dart his tongue out for a taste; it was from Aira after all. His adorable little body trembled as Mayoi continued to stroke him, only stopping when he began to whine. 

Mayoi bit his lip, sharp teeth digging into soft skin as he let Aira catch his breath. Their roommates didn’t hear that, did they? Surely the sound of the shower had to have been louder than Aira. 

It was really over all too soon; Aira was young and lacked experience, but that was cute in itself. He would love to help the other boy get some more…  _ experience _ .

_ ‘No! Stop it Mayoi,’ _ he mentally scolded himself. Aira was pure and precious, he couldn’t just defile him like that.

Oh, but how he  _ wanted  _ to. He would love to be the first one to sink into his perfect little body—

“M-Mayo-san?” Aira asked, bringing the purple haired boy back to reality. He brought his wet hand to Mayoi’s cheek and the other boy flinched, but relaxed once he realized Aira was just wiping off his face. 

“Y-You don’t have to do that for me! I’m sorry, I’m disgusting— you shouldn’t touch me,” Mayoi pleaded, washing his face under the spray of the shower instead.

Aira shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting, “But Mayo-san… you’re still...” His eyes were drawn to Mayoi’s dick, still painfully hard between his legs. He was larger than Aira, but he was also physically bigger everywhere else too, so maybe it was to be expected. It was also surrounded by long pubic hair, curly and dark purple.

There was one thing… “A-Actually, could you lean against the wall? Facing the wall? I want to try something,” Mayoi asked. He expected Aira to flat out say no, so he was surprised when he complied.

Aira looked back at Mayoi anxiously as he approached, “You aren’t gonna put anything in, right?”

“I won’t!” Mayoi replied, almost as anxious as Aira was. His worry melted away as Aira turned toward the wall; it didn’t feel like he was being watched anymore. Mayoi put his hands on Aira’s waist, just appreciating how slim it was, before he moved down to his hips. He kneaded his thumbs into Aira’s ass, catching a glimpse of a special little spot when his cheeks were spread. Aira’s hole twitched as Mayoi groped him, and he brought his thumbs closer, breathing heavily as he spread him for an even better view.

“S-Stop!” Aira jerked away, “ _ Mayo-san, _ you said you wouldn’t!!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Mayoi apologized, “I wasn’t going to do anything, I promise! I-I was just admiring the view! I’m sorry for being so depraved.” He really didn’t intend on breaking his promise, but now Aira probably thought he was a terrible filthy person...

Well, he was right! He was terrible and filthy! — _ But he wasn’t the kind of terrible filthy person to go back on such a promise. _

“I w-wanted to try something else, but — ” Mayoi was panting, his hot breath on Aira’s shoulder, “But you looked so cute, your little hole looked so adorable… I wanted to see everything.” 

Aira looked over his shoulder, blushing, “D-Don’t talk about down there like that,” he pouted, “You can keep going… but...”

Mayoi brought his hands to Aira’s thighs, his original destination. They were perfectly smooth and hairless, thanks to his work. He slid one hand between them and Aira trembled at the sensation. Mayoi’s fingertips were just barely reaching his balls; Aira wanted to grind down against them, but Mayoi withdrew his hand, replacing it with something decidedly hotter and  _ harder  _ than a hand.

“Mayo-san that’s your — ” Aira gasped, looking down and watching the head of Mayoi’s cock peek between his thighs. 

“Mmhm,” Mayoi bent down, his chin resting near Aira’s shoulder, “Your legs are so smooth Aira-san, it’s really easy to do this~ So cute...” The front of Mayoi’s thighs slapped against the back of Aira’s as he fucked the small gap between his thighs, the delicate little area below his cock. He had one hand on each of Aira’s legs, pushing them together as tight as he could.

Aira tried to keep his hands against the wall, but it was so hard to not slide down and turn to jelly as he felt Mayoi against his back and panting into his ear. He couldn’t believe he was doing something so dirty with Mayoi; it didn’t take a genius to figure out his unitmate was into boys, but he never thought that someday they might shower together and he might  _ fuck his thighs _ .

“So adorable... Aira-san,” Mayoi gasped, “So cute. So so  _ so cute _ .” His blunt nails dug into Aira’s thighs as he squished him tighter, fucking against the younger boy’s smooth skin until he came. Aira felt Mayoi still, cum dribbling down the front of his thighs as Mayoi struggled to stay quiet.

Mayoi reluctantly parted with a whimper of Aira’s name, rubbing his exhausted legs as Aira turned to face him. Aira looked at the mess on his thighs curiously, and before he could touch it Mayoi was already facing him with the shower head. “S-Sorry, let me—!” he apologized, following the spray of the shower with his hands to make sure his mess was washed off the younger boy. 

His hands must have lingered a bit too long, or maybe he looked a little too happy, because it wasn’t long before Aira cleared his throat and asked, “Mayo-san… are you getting excited again…?” 


End file.
